


You miss him.

by Rayhinon



Category: The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: F/M, Sad, TFIOS spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayhinon/pseuds/Rayhinon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You love Augustus Waters. You love the pretentious boy in the brown leather jacket and you love his silly metaphors.</i>
</p><p>Set a few months after the book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You miss him.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the movie only a few hours ago (read the book a few months ago) and I just had to get my feelings out.
> 
> And then this happened.

_You love Augustus Waters. You love the pretentious boy in the brown leather jacket and you love his silly metaphors._

Hazel has to remind herself this even as she straddles Isaac's hips.

_Isaac is your friend, this won't mean anything._

He unbuttons her shirt. She pretends that his hands are Gus's.

_It's a coping method. You're both sad._

Isaac captures Hazel's lips as he thumbs over her pebbled nipples.

_You miss him._

Hazel wonders why she kisses back.

_He never will be._

\--

Isaac left minutes later with an excuse. His face was splotchy, and she is angry -- at herself, Isaac, Gus, at the whole fucking universe -- and he disappears. He doesn't speak to her again. 

Her lungs fill a year later, and Isaac is long gone. Hazel Grace is alone, choking and hurting and dying because she is _weak_ , and the world has little care for single individuals.

**Author's Note:**

> This was short, because like I said, I just wanted to write my feelings down. Don't have the time for a long story.


End file.
